What's Important To You?
by shayna115
Summary: Beca's to wrapped up in her work and Chloe is tired of it. Beca later get's a visit from someone who makes her realize Chloe is way more important than finishing up her mixes. (Christmas)


Chloe walked into the studio with a sigh. "Beca it's Christmas, why are you still working?"

"I'm almost finished Chlo just gotta make some final touches." Beca said as she pressed buttons on her laptop.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Beca. "You said that an hour ago! We're suppose to be spending Christmas together this year, that's the only reason I didn't go home to my parents. You practically begged me to stay and now you're just ignoring me!"

Beca sighed and looked up at Chloe. "Look I get it, its Christmas and you want to spend some time with me but _this_ is important."

"Your little DJ stuff is more important than me?" Chloe asked with a frown.

Beca angrily stood up. "My 'little DJ stuff' is my life, it's how I provide for us so excuse me if I want to get some work done."

Chloe sighed. "I can't do this Beca... You always put your work before me and it's okay sometimes but you do it too much. I know your job is important but I should be too and you should be able to spare a little of your time on me."

Beca slowly looked up Chloe. "I'm sorry."

Chloe nodded and handed Beca a present. "I know.. Bye Beca." She kissed Beca on the cheek before walking out with tears in her eyes.

Beca shut her laptop and closed her eyes trying to keep the tears in. "Why do I always have to fuck everything up?"

"I was thinking the same..."

Beca turned around and was shocked to see her best friend Stacie standing there. "Stace?"

"I guess you could say that.. Merry Christmas! What'd Chloe get you?" Stacie asked as she gave Beca a small smile.

Beca sighed and opened her gift. It was a locket that said I love you and had a picture of them inside. "I wish Chloe could understand.."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "No Beca _you_ need to understand, you aren't right.."

"What are you doing here Stacie? I thought you were in Paris with your boyfriend."

Stacie smirked. "I _am_ in Paris with my boyfriend, but you clearly need my help so I'm here to show you what your mistakes are costing you."

Beca rolled her eyes and walked over to Stacie. "Let me guess, you're the ghost of my past, present, and future." She tried to lightly punch Stacie's shoulder and was shocked to find her hand went straight trough her. "What the hell..."

Stacie grinned. "You're right, I am the ghost of past, present, and future and Beca I think it's time to take a look at your past." She held out her hand. "You ready?"

Beca looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head. "Hell no!"

Stacie laughed. "Close your eyes..."

"What?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes Beca!"

Beca slowly closed her eyes, she peaked through one eye a couple minutes later and was shocked to see younger self. "What the hell is going on?" She jumped when Stacie appeared next to her.

"This was you three years ago." Stacie said with a small smile. "Pay attention.."

* * *

 _Beca was sitting in her dorm room alone when she grabbed her phone and called her best friend. "Chlo.. I miss you!"_

 _Chloe laughed. "Bec I've been gone for a day and I told you that you could come along with me for Christmas if you wanted.."_

 _Beca sighed. "A day is a long time away from you... and I didn't want my awesomeness to take the shine away from that douche Tom, it is his first time meeting your parents afterall.. How'd it go?"_

 _"I don't think my dad likes him and I think my mom is trying to like him, for my sake."_

 _Beca nodded with a smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only way who doesn't like him."_

 _"You know you've never told me why you don't like Tom."_

 _Beca sighed. "Because he's a jerk and you deserve someone who will always have time for you... Where is the asshole anyway, it's quiet."_

 _Chloe laid down on her bed. "He said he needed to go for a walk after the awkward Christmas dinner."_

 _Beca smiled. "Speaking of Christmas... Go to your bag, open it, unzip the third zipper and see what you find."_

 _Chloe hopped out of her bed with a grin and went to her bag. She did as she was told and smiled when she saw a small box. "What is it Becs?"_

 _Beca grinned. "Get on facetime.."_

 _Chloe quickly got on facetime and smiled as she saw Beca's face appear on the screen. "Hey."_

 _Beca smiled. "Hey, open the box!"_

 _Chloe nodded and opened the box, finding a heart with a B on it. "Beca it's beautiful.."_

 _Beca reached for the necklace on her neck and showed Chloe. "I thought it be a cool best friend thing for us to have matching necklaces with our first initial on it."_

 _"Are these diamonds?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Yeah, hey if you'd rather have the necklace with a C on it we can switch when you come back."_

 _Chloe shook her head. "No way, I love this! Unless you want the letter B..."_

 _"Nope, I'm with what I have... C just so happens to be my favorite letter."_

 _Chloe grinned. "Is that right?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Yeah I-"_

 _"Chloe mom needs you to help her with the pie." A voice said interrupting._

 _Chloe sighed, "I'll be there in a sec! Hey Bec I've gotta go, I'll call you before I go to bed. I love you byee." She disconnected and Beca was left looking at the screen._

 _"I love you too Chloe, so fucking much..."_

 _Beca sighed and put her phone down before playing with the necklace in her fingers. Her phone buzzed and she smiled at the message she received._

 _(Chlo 8:30 PM) BTW you should totes check the front drawer on your desk ;)_

 _Beca rushed to her desk and opened it, smiling when she found a pair of the new headphones she had been dying to get. Beca grinned and sent Chloe a quick text message. "You're awesome and I love you!"_

* * *

Beca smiled as she watched her younger self hook up the headphones and listen to her music. "Even though Chloe wasn't with me, she made it the best Christmas ever." She grabbed the necklace on neck with a smile. "We both still wear our necklaces, it's kind of like when we're apart we're still together. I bought her another one when we got together last year, it's diamonds in a shape of a heart with a B in the middle. I've got one with a C." She said as she showed Stacie the necklaces. "I remember feeling like Tom didn't deserve her because the only time he truly paid her attention was when he was around his guy friends, he just wanted to show her off. He put EVERYTHING above her."

Stacie nodded. "It seems like your headed down the same path doesn't it?"

Beca frowned. "I don't-" Before she could finish her sentence she was in her current home. "What the hell? Stacie?" She heard crying and followed the sound. "Chloe?" She ran to Chloe and tried to wrap her arms around her, only to go right through her.

"Welcome to Christmas present Beca, this is what Chloe is doing because you once again chose work over her."

Beca looked at Chloe sadly. "I didn't mean to make her cry.. I just I wanted to finish this before the week was over." Beca watched as Chloe grabbed her phone.

"Hello mom? I'm coming home...I know, I know I said I was staying but things aren't working out with Beca. I do love Beca but I'm not sure if she loves me..."

Beca watched with wide eyes. "That's ridiculous! Of course I love her, I love her more than anything!"

"You haven't been showing it lately Beca can you blame her for feeling that way?" Stacie said with a sigh.

Beca watched with tears in her eyes as Chloe cried to her mom on the phone. "It shouldn't be this way.. I love Chloe more than I love myself.."

Stacie nodded. "Are you ready Beca?"

"Ready for what?" Beca asked sadly.

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand. "To see what your future looks like ten years from now because of what happened tonight."

"I don't thin- and you don't care.." Beca said as she was now standing in a club. She watched herself DJ and make the crowd come alive. "I look pretty good..." Beca said.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, now let's see what happens when you leave the club."

Beca was now in a dark house and had to kick bottles around to be able to walk. "I-Is this my house?"

"Yup."

There was a loud bang and a drunk Beca came stumbling through the room sitting on her bed with a frown, she pulled out her phone and tears started running down her face. Beca hovered over her older self to see what was on the phone and gasped. "Is that Chloe? Marrying someone else?"

The older Beca swiped through the pictures looking at Chloe smiling with her new husband and all her friend. "I was even invited to that stupid wedding!" Beca slurred. "These are my friends too! I thought we were friends Chloe!" The older Beca yelled at the screen. "That's suppose to be me.." She reached down and picked up another bottle and started drinking it.

"What are you doing?"

Beca turned and frowned seeing a girl walk over to them. "Who is that?" She asked Stacie.

"Just watch." Stacie said with a small frown.

The girl had blonde hair and green highlights walked over to the older Beca and snatched the phone from her. "I wish you would stop stalking that stupid bitch! She moved on with the guy and you moved on with me, get over it! I need some money, I want to go shopping."

"It's four in the morning." Beca said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I come alive in the nighttime Beca you know that now give me some fucking money! I miss when you were fun.." She said as she walked over to where Beca kept her money. "I'll be back eventually."

"Wait!" The older Beca said. "Can you pick me up something when you come back?"

The girl scoffed. "The only thing I'd pick up for you is a ring, why won't you marry me?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

The girl smiled and sat on Beca's lap. "Because I've been your girlfriend for three years and I lo- I'd like to be your wife."

The older Beca rolled her eyes. "You can't even say that you love me.."

The girl shrugged. "Well you haven't said it to me either so fuck it." She kissed Beca's cheek and glanced at the necklace's Beca still wore. "I wish you'd take that shit off, my name is Kandance with a K not C."

Beca just took another swig of her drink and the girl rolled her eyes and got off of Beca. "Merry Christmas." She said as she walked out of the house.

Beca looked at her older self with tears in her eyes. "Why the hell am I letting that bitch do that to me? She's clearly only after my money..."

Stacie nodded. "You don't want to be alone so you take what you can get."

"I don't think I can do this anymore.."

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand. "One more thing happened earlier this night that made you go on Chloe's page."

They were back in the club and Beca spotted her older self with Chloe. "I still talk to Chloe?"

Stacie shook her head. "She didn't know you'd be here."

* * *

 _"Beca?" Chloe said as she spotted her ex-girlfriend at the bar getting drinks._

 _Beca turned around and looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "Chloe.. Wow hey!"_

 _Chloe smiled at Beca. "What're you doing here?"_

 _"I'm uh DJing.. I own part of this club."_

 _Chloe nodded. "I thought these mixes were familiar... Look at you, looks like you're doing well for yourself."_

 _"Uh yeah, I think I'm happy with where I am career wise.. How about you? How's life?"_

 _Chloe smiled and held up her hand. "I'm married... and expecting."_

 _Beca's eyes widened. "What're you doing in a club then?"_

 _"I'm here with friend and they wanted me to get out before I became 'too pregnant' their words."_

 _Beca nodded. "Oh... well uh congrats I guess."_

 _Chloe smiled. "Thank you.. How about you? Any lucky guy or girl got you?_

 _"Yeah, I'm not married or anything but that girl over there is my girlfriend..." She pointed to her girlfriend and sighed as she saw her grinding on some random guy. "She uh likes to dance."_

 _Chloe nodded slowly. "She's really pretty.."_

 _Beca put her hand over Chloe's. "I miss you.. I've always missed you, but I didn't know what to say."_

 _"Beca it took me forever to get over you.. I waited for you to call, for anything but you disappeared. I finally feel happy.."_

 _Beca looked Chloe in her eyes. "But I love you.."_

 _"I love you too, I always will but I can't.." Chloe said sadly._

 _Beca took a shot before pulling Chloe to her and kissing her. She smiled a little when Chloe kissed her back but it was short lived because soon Chloe was slapping her in the face. "That was not okay!"_

 _"Chloe wait!" Beca said as Chloe ran away from her._

* * *

"Chloe! Beca said as she watched her older self chase after Chloe.

Stacie sighed. "She can't hear you Beca."

"No! It's suppose to be Chloe and Beca forever! I love Chloe so damn much and this is not the life I want to live.. I fucked up big time and I hate myself for it but there has to be something I can do because this life isn't acceptable." Beca said through all the tears. She pulled out her phone and dialed Chloe's number.

 _I'm sorry the number you have dialed is out of service._

Beca threw her phone on the ground. "What the fuck! I can't do this.. I can't have this happen to me. I-"

"Beca it's Christmas, why are you still working?

Beca looked up and realized she was sitting in front of her laptop. "What the hell?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca! We're suppose to spending Christmas together, that's why I decided not to go home to my parents but once again you're picking work over me.."

Beca quickly turned around and looked at Chloe. "Babe!" She stood up and ran over to Chloe, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much."

Chloe looked at Beca in confusion. "I love you too... What's going on?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "I don't want us to break up, please don't leave me. You mean the world to me and my life would fall apart with out you. I don't ever want you to think for a single second that I don't love you because I do, I love you more than I love music.. Even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes. You're it for me Chloe and from the way I'm feeling right now, I'd get down on one knee and propose to you right now but I won't because I don't have a ring but I want you to know that you're appreciated and that I love you so damn much."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that Beca, I love you too and if you were to ask me to marry you I'd say yes because I love you that much."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Let's go somewhere right now, just you and me. It's Christmas and we should enjoy this time together."

"You don't want to finish your work?"

Beca shook her head. "I always finish my work, but I can't think of the last time I've taken you out somewhere and treated you like the queen you are. Let's go home and get ready and enjoy our night.. let's enjoy the rest of our lives together because I'm never letting you go."

* * *

They walked into the restaurant an hour later and were immediately seated. "Hi my name is Grace, are you guys ready to order?"

Beca looked up at the girl and her eyes widened as she saw the blonde and green hair. "C-Can I ask you something?"

Grace nodded. "Sure.."

"What's your opinion on love?"

Grace looked at Beca strangely before answering. "I think love is amazing and I'd love to find love. I'm with this guy now, I don't know if it'll work I don't love him and he treats me like crap. Sometimes I feel like it'd be easier to just be with someone than to just love them."

Beca nodded. "Grace... Love is amazing and I want you to keep looking for love. Never give up and don't let that asshole of a boyfriend you have make you change your opinions on love. Most importantly, don't turn into a gold digging bitch who takes advantage of someone. You're beautiful and I can see in your eyes that you want love, go for it, find it and be happy please."

Grace looked at Beca with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, I will." She took there orders and walked away.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca shrugged. "I could kind of see into her future and I wanted to help her make the right choice. I feel like I got a second chance tonight by making things right with you and I wanted to make someone else night."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean second chance?"

"Let's just say I had a nice long talk with myself about my life and my future and what I want, and everything always comes to you. You're the piece in my life that I need, you complete me."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You complete me too Beca."

"I finally know what's truly important Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "What's important to you?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. "You are.. Merry Christmas."

Chloe smiled. "Merry Christmas Beca."

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided to make this one-shot for Christmas, I hope you all enjoyed! I know it's not really Christmas anymore but I finally had time to upload it. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all and I hope you all have a good night.**


End file.
